User blog:JesusFoundations/Where Are The Children?!
Another theory! THE CHILDREN OF BLOODBORNE V.1 ' ' In this piece, I’m going to try and explore the possibility of where all the children are in Bloodborne. It struck me as odd that we meet a grand total of two children in the entire game (both related to Father Gascoigne) and, even then, that’s pretty early on. From then onwards, there are no children anywhere. So… Where are all the kids? PART ONE – THE HEALING CHURCH ' ' I’ll begin with information readily available in game and on the wiki. ' ' The Healing Church was founded after a difference of opinion occurred between two important men – Master Willem (leader of Byrgenwerth) and Laurence. These men found something within the maze of ruins below Yharnam. They found the old blood, something linked to the Great Ones they revered as gods. However, both men thought differently about this. Willem believed that knowledge was the path to ascension to the level of the Great Ones, and pursued more academic means to further himself (eyes on the inside), whereas Laurence believed that experimentation and imbibing blood was the route to evolution. I guess you could say that the Church, along with Laurence, are the reason for the state of Yharnam. While the Byrgenwerth scholars found the old blood, they feared it (fear the old blood – Willem) and viewed it with distrust. Laurence, however, left the scholars and formed his own organization to pursue experimentation with the old blood. Willem continued his research into achieving contact with the Great Ones. Eventually, this was achieved and Rom came to inhabit the Byrgenwerth Lake. Laurence, however, travelled to Yharnam, his eyes and heart set on pushing mankind to the status of god’s through Blood Ministration. Through his experiments and his bringing the old blood to Yharnam, he caused the ruin that we see in game. It’s unsure as to exactly how long ago it happened, but we know that the process of Blood Ministration was created and pursued by Laurence himself. After forming The Healing Church in order to distribute this to the populace, the Hunters were formed by Gehrman to combat the spread of the Scourge that was a direct result of the use of the old blood. Old Yharnam was burnt to the ground, people locked themselves inside and further experimentation was carried out on people. But how do we know that experimentation carried on after Yharnam was effectively lost to the beasts? Below is a mix of pure supposition and research. '' '' At this point, it’s known that both blood and insight can cause mutations or evolution. We can see that Laurence transformed into a Cleric Beast, whereas Willem had begun a transformation into something that may or may not have resembled Rom. It’s also easy to see what creatures in game are from which characters experimentation. Willem’s are otherworldly but Laurence’s are beastly. So, we can say that Yharnam is filled with creatures created through Laurence’s research and the area around Byrgenwerth are filled with creatures created by Willem’s research. However, when we reach Upper Cathedral Ward, we start noticing more creatures that are, by this reasoning, from Willem. As we ascend we see Celestial Children looking towards the Orphanage. We also encounter a Brain Sucker as we progress, along with the Church Servants that litter the area. The area approaching the boss, the Great One named Ebrietas, becomes more alien as we progress. Considering the schism between the two men, it’s difficult to put stock in any theory that states that they began working together to achieve their common goal when they realized that they couldn’t achieve it on their own. With this in mind, we would need to assume that the Healing Church came to the conclusion that both blood and knowledge were needed after ''making contact with Ebrietas. That would mean that whatever was found in the ruins below Yharnam was ''not ''Ebrietas. It’s known that the blood was found in the ruins, but if it didn’t come from Ebrietas, where did it come from? Unfortunately, there’s nothing to go on in regards to this question. I would have hoped that Ebrietas would be the source of the blood, but it doesn’t seem likely now. What’s more likely is that a store or source of the old blood was found, as we know that the original inhabitants of the area (the Pthumerians) were also experimenting with blood and worshipping the Great Ones. But where did the Celestial Children and Celestial Minion’s come from? In order to figure that out, we need to explore Iosefka and her imposter. '''PART 2 – IOSEFKA’S CLINIC ' I’ll begin with information readily available in game and on the wiki. We first meet Iosefka at the start of the game. She’s a softly spoken doctor, hiding behind a door in her clinic to protect her patients. She doesn’t ask for anything, instead giving us her blood vials. Looking through the door, we can see that she’s wearing something that resembles a White Church set. So, she seems to be affiliated with Laurence and the old blood. By this, we can comfortably assume that her patients are undergoing blood ministration. However, after the blood moon phase (activated by killing Rom), her demeanor changes and she becomes more unsettled and asks you to bring survivors to her clinic to keep them safe. It’s well known that at this point, Iosefka was replaced by an imposter. Looking through the door at this point shows the imposter also ''wearing the White Church set, indicating that she is also part of the group that follows Laurence. However, the enemies in this area are all Celestial Minions, something that should be from experimentation through insight rather than blood. So what exactly is happening here? It’s known that the imposter takes people you send to the clinic and turns them into these creatures. We know this because you can kill these beings and loot items that are character specific (Iosefka’s Blood Vial, for example). But why are these creature’s here, and what does this mean? 'Below is a mix of pure supposition and research.' When we kill the imposter, we receive a Cord from her. I’d say that contacting the Great Ones would be the end goal of both factions of Bloodborne. However, evolution from blood leads to beast hood and evolution from knowledge leads to madness or brain damage. Something is needed to help the process along, something tangible. Cords are items that facilitate contact with the Great Ones, as evidenced by their item descriptions, and the ones we find are either from people who have been impregnated, or people that have talked to the Great Ones. Knowing that we can find an abundance of transformed Yharnam citizens in the clinic as well as in Upper Cathedral Ward, it’s comfortable to assume that Ebrietas had a hand in the transformation of the beings in Cathedral Ward and the imposter was experimenting with something to do with a Great One in the clinic. True enough, when you kill her, you are able to loot a cord from her. Many people assume that she has been impregnated by a Great One, which is natural to assume given that when Ariana falls pregnant with a Celestial Child you can loot one from her, too. Also, the position she is in when you find her lends itself to the theory that she’s been impregnated. However, judging by her dialogue ('“… how they writhe, writhe inside my head.”'), it seems that she has not been impregnated but rather has managed to gain “eyes on the inside”. She is indeed experimenting with blood as referenced when you send the Suspicious Begger ('“This time, I’ll be trying old blood…”'), but she seems to have been experimenting with a Cord as well. Taking the above information it would appear that the closer you are to a Great One or something tangible relating to them, the more chance there is of you being transformed. We even see this in ourselves, after consuming three Cords. More reason to show that the two factions of Bloodborne produced distinctly different characteristics in the enemies in game and that, at some point, the Church realized this and experimented with either the blood of Ebrietas or the Cord that the imposter in Iosefka’s Clinic possessed. ' ' '''PART 3 – THE ORPHANAGE' ' ' This is the end, so I’ll just get on with it. The Orphanage is a location within Upper Cathedral Ward where, of all the places in game, you would expect to find children. However, there are none here. Instead we are met with Celestial Children, Minions and Brain Suckers, all enemies that are related in some way to experimentation on, or distance from, a Great One. Within the area, we encounter two bosses – The Celestial Emissary and Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos. It’s obvious to anyone that these two bosses are linked in some way. You fight the Emissary, then straight after down the hall you fight Ebrietas. So there’s a definite connection there. You fight the Emissary in the Lumenflower Gardens, a place that seems extremely out of place in the area. It’s a large, open space with pillars. On the ground, otherworldly plants are growing and Minions live among them. During the fight, you’ll notice that the regular Minions seem to appear from the ground, raising their hands as they emerge in a blue light. There’s nothing in game to say why this happens or why they’re here. But after all of the above, the reason seems pretty clear to me, at least. The reason that there are no children in Bloodborne is because you are killing them. The Church would have run out of blood for consumption, so they will have needed to new source. They saw that changing into a Celestial being would give the same results as blood from the source. So, in order to facilitate this need, they created the Lumenflower Gardens. This is a place where the Orphans of Bloodborne were taken to, transformed and then harvested for blood. How this was done is something of a mystery, but I can say with utter certainty that this is roughly what happened. Maybe the Church promised the parents a safe place for their children during the hunt, instead turning them into an unending supply of blood? Maybe this hunt has gone on for a long time and no one remembers exactly what happened? Whatever the case is… Enjoy murdering babies. GENERAL JIST OF THIS; ' ' Byrgenwerth fears the blood, The Church does not. ' ' The Church distributed the blood. ' ' Both factions produce distinctly different enemies. ' ' Celestial beings appear to be focused around items related to Great One’s or Great One’s themselves. ' ' The Church appears to have begun experimenting with this fact in Upper Cathedral Ward. ' ' Iosefka’s Imposter had a Cord in her possession, but was not impregnated by a Great One. ' ' ''' '''The greatest concentration of Celestial beings is found in Upper Cathedral Ward. ' ' Experimentation with Great One’s normally leads to Celestial Minions. ' ' ''' '''There is a connection between Ebrietas and the Emissary judging by their location. ' ' The Orphanage is where we can find these bosses. ' ' There are no children in Bloodborne. ' ' The Celestial Minions in the Orphanage are children. ' ' You kill the children of Yharnam without even realizing. Category:Blog posts